A number of devices that make use of the increased depth of field of a small aperture have been proposed for use in ophthalmology, and developed to improve vision. These devices are particularly promising to improve near vision for those who have presbyopia. Examples of such devices include small aperture corneal inlays, reduced-aperture intraocular lenses, as well as other aperture implants that axe meant to impact light propagation along the visual axis. While effective, these surgically implanted permanent inlays carry the risk inherent with any implantable device, such as inflammation, infection, or displacement that may require secondary surgical procedures to remove the implant and may necessitate performing other procedures.
Pharmacological methods have also been proposed using medications such as pilocarpine and other agents to temporarily constrict the pupil. While these drugs can temporarily improve vision, they generally require frequent instillation of drops, and can be associated with undesirable side effects, such as headaches.
An alternative approach has been proposed by Hickenbotham in US patent application 2013/0226161, which utilizes a laser to cauterize certain portions of the iris to cause a permanent constriction of the pupil. While this approach offers some advantages over implants and medications, the permanent constriction of the pupil, achieved by a controlled damaging of the iris dilator muscle, does not allow for a trial of the effect, and once performed, leaves the patient with a permanent deficit in iris function. In addition, the exact shape of the constricted pupil may be difficult to control, and may result in odd, irregular, oval, or other undesired pupil shapes. Therefore, the medical need persists to develop a non-pharmacological, non-permanent vision improvement that does not involve inserting a small-aperture object surgically into the eye.
In some embodiments, an ophthalmic stimulator for temporarily constricting a pupil of an eye comprises an irradiation control system, to generate an irradiation control signal; an irradiation source, coupled to the irradiation control system, to generate an irradiation; and an irradiation delivery system, coupled to the irradiation control system, to receive the irradiation from the irradiation source, and to deliver a patterned irradiation to an iris of the eye; wherein the irradiation control system controls at least one of the irradiation source and the irradiation delivery system with the irradiation control signal so that the patterned irradiation causes a temporary constriction of the pupil of the eye, without causing a permanent constriction of the pupil.
In some embodiments, a method for temporarily constricting a pupil of an eye by an ophthalmic stimulator comprises generating an irradiation control signal by an irradiation control system; generating an irradiation by an irradiation source, coupled to the irradiation control system; receiving the irradiation and delivering a patterned irradiation to an iris of the eye with an irradiation delivery system; and controlling at least one of the irradiation source and the irradiation delivery system by the irradiation control signal of the irradiation control system so that the patterned irradiation is causing a temporary constriction of the pupil of the eye, without causing a permanent constriction of the pupil.
In some embodiments, an ophthalmic stimulator for constricting a pupil of an eye comprises an irradiation control system, to generate an irradiation control signal; an irradiation source, coupled to the irradiation control system, to generate an irradiation; and an irradiation delivery system, coupled to the irradiation control system, to receive the irradiation from the irradiation source, and to deliver a patterned irradiation to an iris of the eye; wherein the irradiation control system controls at least one of the irradiation source and the irradiation delivery system with the irradiation control signal so that the patterned irradiation causes a long-term constriction of the pupil of the eye.
In some embodiments, an ophthalmic stimulator for temporarily constricting a pupil of an eye comprises an irradiation control system, to generate an irradiation control signal; a light source, coupled to the irradiation control system, to generate a light beam; and a beam-shaping optics, coupled to the irradiation control system, to receive the light beam from the light source, and to deliver a light ring to an iris of the eye; wherein the irradiation control system controls at least one of the light source and the beam-shaping optics with the irradiation control signal so that the light ring causes a temporary constriction of the pupil of the eye, without causing a permanent constriction of the pupil.
In some embodiments, an ophthalmic stimulator for temporarily constricting a pupil of an eye comprises a digital beam controller, to generate a digital beam-control signal; a light source, coupled to the beam controller, to generate a light beam; and a digitally controlled beam modulator, to receive the digital beam-control signal from the beam controller, to receive the light beam from the light source, and to modulate the received light beam into a patterned light, delivered to an iris of the eye; wherein the beam controller controls at least one of the light source and the digitally controlled beam modulator with the digital beam-control signal so that the patterned light causes a temporary constriction of the pupil of the eye, without causing a permanent constriction of the pupil.
In some embodiments, an ophthalmic stimulator for temporarily constricting a pupil of an eye comprises an irradiation control system, having a feedback system, to generate an irradiation control signal using a feedback of the feedback system; an irradiation source, coupled to the irradiation control system, to generate an irradiation; and an irradiation delivery system, having a targeting system and coupled to the irradiation control system, to receive the irradiation from the irradiation source, and to direct a patterned irradiation in a pattern to a treatment region of an iris of the eye using the targeting system; wherein the irradiation control system controls at least one of the irradiation source and the irradiation delivery system with the irradiation control signal so that the patterned irradiation causes a temporary constriction of the pupil, without causing a permanent constriction of the pupil.
In some embodiments, an ophthalmic stimulator for temporarily constricting a pupil of an eye comprises a mobile irradiation control system, to generate an irradiation control signal; an irradiation source, coupled to the irradiation control system, to generate an irradiation; and an irradiation delivery system, coupled to the mobile irradiation control system, to receive the irradiation from the irradiation source, and to deliver a patterned irradiation to an iris of the eye; wherein the mobile irradiation control system controls at least one of the irradiation source and the irradiation delivery system with the irradiation control signal so that the patterned irradiation causes a temporary constriction of the pupil of the eye, without causing a permanent constriction of the pupil.
In some embodiments, a networked system of ophthalmic stimulators for temporarily constricting eye-pupils comprises a set of ophthalmic stimulators, each ophthalmic stimulator including a mobile irradiation control system, to generate an irradiation control signal; an irradiation source, coupled to the irradiation control system, to generate an irradiation; and an irradiation delivery system, coupled to the mobile irradiation control system, to receive the irradiation from the irradiation source, and to deliver a patterned irradiation to an iris of the eye; wherein the mobile irradiation control system controls at least one of the irradiation source and the irradiation delivery system with the irradiation control signal so that the patterned irradiation causes a temporary constriction of the pupil of the eye, without causing a permanent constriction of the pupil; and a central station, including a central image processor, wherein the mobile irradiation control systems of the of the ophthalmic stimulators and the central station are configured to communicate through a communication network.